Strength of the Songbird
by Shezu
Summary: Natalene is an intern at the Speed Wagon Foundation tasked with monitoring the captured vampire Santana. While the job is fairly boring and very quiet, she's perfectly happy just singing to herself. Little does she know, her captive audience is far from unconscious and unaware. When a particular incident leads to Santana's escape, she finds the vampire's interest focused on her.


**Author's Note: This is a snippet/drabble. Think of it like a sketch dump for writing. If you want more, lemme know. I might post another chapter and if I get enough feedback (And if I have enough inspiration) I might make it into a full fledged story.**

 **Please note! I haven't actually finished watching Battle Tendency! I haven't even gotten very far yet. (Though I'm in love with Jojo's and there may or may not be a Jotaro fanfiction on the way!) Please please please, no spoilers. Also note, this was based off a dream I had after watching several episodes of Part 2! Very rarely do I have dreams about fandoms so I'm excited!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of the faint hum of machines fills the almost empty, medium sized room lit only by the light of the large UV Chamber that took up one wall of the room, the metal garage door that kept its singular stone occupant currently closed to dim the room even further to let only the light from the windows in the door through. Other than the nearly dead vampire trapped under the light of the lamps there was one soul person in the room, monitoring the machinery and the prisoner behind her.

A figure, lit up by the UV chamber behind her, eyes focused on the readings on the monitor that rested in the podium in front of her, stood tall; a brunette woman in a lab coat. Appearing younger than the mid-twenties the woman was, the female was an intern to the Speed Wagon foundation. Though her dedication to her job, willingness to do the dirty jobs that needed to be done, and her obvious capabilities, she had been granted the coveted responsibility of being the singular in person operator of Santana's chamber—for the graveyard shift anyway.

The intern, while new, was far from a fool. She knew it was because no one else wanted to be alone in the quiet room with the unstoppable killer at night, and they knew she'd take the job without a fuss.

Granted, she wasn't completely alone.

On close circuit cameras, though without sound, security as well as several scientists, monitored the room as well as the Vampire imprisoned inside of his cell. Despite this, the twelve-hour shift was quiet and boring. So, the brunette usually took advantage of the lack of audio in the cameras and (mostly) empty room to sing to herself, occupying her time and mind with the lyrics of whatever tune happened to be in her head at the time.

While she was by no means an opera singer or professional in any capacity, she was slightly better than average with a kind, mature, and yet somehow sweet, voice. The woman certainly had fun singing to herself and her, literally, captive audience—though she doubted he could hear her.

The sound of humming that didn't belong to the machines echoed throughout the small room quietly as the woman recalled the song she'd heard on the radio on the way into the facility.

"Sweet dreams are made of these~" She sung quietly to herself as her head nodded with the rhythm, her chestnut hair-tied into ponytail with only a few strands and sweeping bangs hanging loose in her face-swaying with the motions, "Who am I dis-ah-gree~ Travel the world and the seven seas~ Everybody's looking for some-" The woman stops and looks up as the first set of double doors, one's designed to keep out pathogens normally, or in this case crazy vampires.

As the first sets of doors close, a second set open and reveal a cute, petite, blonde woman. Even if the blonde, another young intern who'd only been with the company for a few months, hadn't been remarkably small, standing at only five-foot-two with a small frame to match, she would still seem small compared to the brunette. As the younger woman strode over to the one stationed in front of the monitor, the brunette's size and strength was apparent. Standing at five-foot-eight, the brunette was bigger than her height would suggest-though she was taller still than most of the women she worked with, as well as some of the men. Her frame was disguised, purposefully, under her white lab coat and long pants, but when compared to the small woman now standing beside her, it was impossible to hide. Her shoulders were broad and muscled under the coat, her frame easily twice, perhaps three times, bigger than the smaller woman's.

There were many rumors as to why the woman was so big-most revolving around waterfalls, mountains, and Siberian bears-as well as bets going around to see how much she could lift—though many gave up when she lifted a piece of equipment nearly two hundred pounds after it 'broke' (the team tricked her by sabotaging the machine themselves then asking for help).

"Good Evening, Emily," The brunette hums kindly, voice soft and quiet despite what her aforementioned size and strength might suggest. The blonde smiles up at her and hands her the bottle of water in her hand. Emily often brought her food or drink whenever she stopped by—usually on some order to collect data or check on the brunette. Taking the bottle graciously, she opens the cap and drinks it eagerly, parched from hours without anything to drink.

"Good Evening, Natalene," The smaller woman responds back with a soft smile as her eyes flit past the woman and to the UV Chamber. Out of the corner of her eye, the brunette could see the younger blonde shiver at the thought of the vampire behind the door.

"Don't you ever get nervous?" Emily mutters, blue eyes lit up by the light from the chamber. Natalene just shrugs and gives a soft hum.

"No real reason to get nervous, I guess, it's a pretty quiet job," She says as she lowers the bottle and looks over her shoulder in the direction of the vampire as well. "He's not particularly talkative," the teasing tone in her voice is clear and she nudges the blonde with a grin. The sound of the blonde's giggles is cut short abruptly as the entire room is suddenly plunged into darkness and the sound of the machines cute out.

The power went out.

The brunette feels a tight, shaking grasp grip her arm and ball the sleeve of her lab coat into tight fists. The room was filled suddenly with the dull red emergency lights.

Natalene stands protectively in front of the blonde crouched in the corner of the room, shaking and sobbing with fear of the huge figure standing, nearly naked, before them, rippling, deadly, muscles illuminated by the red emergency lights. The sound of banging and shouting could be heard, though muffled, behind the first layer of double doors, but it was clear that the security team wasn't going to get to them quickly enough. The brunette stares down the man with a fierce but wide eyed expression, much like a cornered dog baring its teeth.

For several seconds, neither of them moved, the huge man staring her down with a look of…curiosity. He didn't seem at all afraid of the brunette, though that was hardly surprising, but he didn't move to consume her as she had been told he'd done with the German Soldiers when he'd been first captured.

Santana takes a step forward, which causes the brunette to press herself further against the blonde, now completely hidden behind her larger frame.

"Stay Back!" She snarls with a sharp, but slightly quivering, tone. The man pauses for only a moment before surging forward with a blinding speed that even Nat's quick reflects could only react to by throwing up her arms in defense and close her eyes.

And yet, it wasn't the feeling of the creature pressing against her or breaking bones that she felt, but a sudden vice grip on her, surprisingly slim, wrists that brought them both together in one huge hand. Her eyes snap open just in time to see Santana's arm flex in order to pull her up and off her feet—not difficult given their size difference—and to the man's side, holding her away from the cowering blonde.

The Vampire's eyes do not fall on the tiny human in front of him, but rather, focus on the woman caught in his grasp, her arms pulled taunt over her head as her feet dangle just shy of touching the concrete floor.

"Songbird…" He says, as if it were her name, red eyes fixed on her brown ones. "You are in the way of my sustenance." It's then that the man's gaze falls back on the blonde who lets out a loud whimper upon feeling his eyes on her.

"NO!" The brunette snarls, flexing her arms and rotating her wrists towards his thumbs, which give without much of a fight to the force of her movement. The man looks back in slight surprise as the brunette hits the ground and immediately launches forward towards him with a speed that was uncommon among men—or perhaps this speed was normal to the humans of this time. The man doesn't seem to notice or care as the woman's arms wrap around his (remarkably thin for his size) waist…till he suddenly found that his feet were no longer touching the ground.

"Hmph!" The woman stands tall suddenly, hands gripping her forearms tight as she hauls the oversized man over her shoulder and takes several long strides away from the blonde…before the weight throws her balance off and she slips, unintentionally body slamming the man into the ground, stunning him.

"RUN!" The brunette shouts, taking in the startled man's shock quickly and shouting over her shoulder at the blonde. Emily scrambles to her feet with a loud sob and dashes to the double doors—one of which was now finally open—as the brunette pulls herself to her feet quickly. She runs up as the blonde runs into the inner set of doors and bangs on them loudly, hysterical sobs just as loud as her fist on the glass. The door was open just a crack, the security team on the other side using a crowbar to try and pull the door open as several others on the other side struggle to hold open the doors that had already been pried free as they tried to close again.

"Move!" The woman shouts at the security team as she steps up behind the blonde quickly, trapping the younger woman between herself and the door as her hands slam against the door, fingers slipping between the crack the other men had created. The man, wide eyed behind their riot masks, take a startled step back and stare in shock as this intern and female lets out a shout, muscling rippling under her lab coat, and pries open the doors. Held just far enough to let in a person, she leans forward suddenly, her chest colliding with the hysterical blonde and sending her through the crack and into the arms of one of the guards.

"Go! Get out of here!" She shouts at them. Emily turns abruptly and looks up at her with wide, panicked, eyes.

"But-!?" The blonde, along with several of the other guards, seemed to realize the meaning of the woman's words and step forward to try and get to her. But the brunette offers them a kind smiles.

"It's okay," She assures before releasing her grip on the doors.

BAM!

Nat jumps in surprise at the sound of another, much larger, pair of hand grab the doors just as she lets go. Her eyes go wide in shock and fear as she looks back and finds a large expanse of a well-muscled chest behind her. Her gaze trails up to the man's face, which is still surprisingly calm and, perhaps, a little intrigued.

"I'll see to you in a moment, Songbird. Go sit over there," Before she can respond to his command or react, his knee comes up and collides violently with her stomach, arching in such a way that sends her to the side and into the wall beside him. Her back hits the metal surface with a sickening thud, the breath knocked form her lungs as she collapses to the ground on her side, her body seizing up and her vision growing dark around the edges.

Santana, satisfied in the knowledge that the human of interest would be unable to move for the next several minutes, turns his attention to the less interesting humans in all black before him. The mortal before him, brave or stupid enough to try and fight while the others fled with the blonde female, shakes as he raises his weapon, one much like the one he'd seen in Germany. Stepping forward, the cool metal and trembling hands of the man sink into the flesh of his stomach, caught there as he begins to digest the man. The guard lets out a guttural scream of pain and fear as he leans forward, trying to pry himself free while also trying to maintain as much distance from the rest of the Vampire as possible.

The vampire doesn't notice the near silent sounds of footsteps until he sees a familiar figure beneath him, surprising both men as the brunette steps over one of Santana's spread legs with one of her own. She ducks her head under the arm still holding the doors apart, her hand reaching out and resting on the other human's chest.

"Leave," She manages to wheeze out—clearly still not recovered from the throw despite her ability to get up and walk—before she uses what remained of her current strength to shove the guy away from Santana and out the other set of doors before they slam closed as the two guard remaining to hold them open stumble away from the brunette and the huge man behind her. The two formally holding the door grab the, now handless, man under each arm and take off, sparing a glance back to see the unforgettable sight behind them.

The brunette waves behind the glass with a soft smile on her face, her brows upturned. Behind her, the tall beast of a man dwarfs even her size, seeming to encompass her entire being as he stands behind her, still holding open the doors.

Stepping into the room between the doors, almost touching the brunette now, Santana lets the doors shut behind him as he looms over the human in front of him. Shaking now softly, either from fear or her still unstable breathes, the intern turns and looks up at the huge man with a nervous but stubborn expression on her face.

"Interesting…" Is the only warning she gets before a fist, moving too fast for her to see, suddenly drives into her stomach with only enough force to send her consciousness into the black and her body to the floor—though the vampire is gracious enough to catch her before she does.

Rousing slowly, the first thing the brunette notices is the tight pain in her gut, one the feels like she'd just done a thousand sit ups in one sitting. The effort not to groan in pain is immense, but she really doesn't want to feel what would happen if she'd use the muscles required to do so. The next thing she registers is the swaying of her limbs and body, like she'd fallen asleep in a hammock. A confused frown creases her brow as she slowly opens her eyes. While it takes a few moments for her eyes to focus, her frown only worsens when she realizes she's staring a large expanse of flesh colored mountains and valleys from what appeared to be a bird's eye view. The realization of what she's staring at brings with it the sudden flood of memories of her events leading up to her bout of unconsciousness.

With a sharp gasp, she flings her head back and pulls herself up with her arms on the shoulder of the one carrying her, doing her best to ignore the stabbing pain radiating through her stomach as she struggles in the grip of the Vampire; a grip that does not waver.

"We're almost there, Songbird," The man says, his voice rumbling through her body through her contact with him. The woman looks back in the direction they are headed and sees the opening of a huge cave, lit by a fire clearly by the flickering red and orange light. She noticed the shadows of several large figures standing inside of the cave and her heart sinks.

"The dog has returned," Comes a strong but light voice echoing from the cave as the vampire holding her steps into it. Natalene sees the earth suddenly come a lot closer as Santana kneels on one leg and bows his head—the shoulder which he carried her following though she still can't touch the ground.

"And it looks as though he brought something as well," Comes a different voice, a chuckle in his voice.

"An interesting human I have found that might be to your liking, Lord Kars," The man beneath her says before shifting his grip and grabbing the woman by the back of her long white coat, turning her to face the men as he sets her on the ground. The woman doesn't wait to take in the sight of the three huge men standing before her, somehow more imposing than the one holding her. She instead lifts her hands above her head quickly, slipping free of her lab coat and turning as she lands, darting for the exit with the quickness of a frightened rabbit.

The sudden breeze is her only warning before a massive wall of a man appears before her, a tall blonde in a loin cloth and open vest. Despite being tall and imposing, a trait he clearly uses to bar her way, his arms folded over his massive chest, the female doesn't break stride, her shoulder slamming into his side. To the surprise of men present, Santana included despite having seen and experienced her strength, the Vampire is actually forced to one side by her strength. She doesn't stop to fight or attack him, however, as she doesn't break stride and barrels past him.

The woman doesn't get far before a pair of arms wrap around her middle and haul her off of her feet, pulling her towards a bare chest. The man barely has time to chuckle before the female in his arms goes limp suddenly and easily slides down his chest and away from his grip, her hands raised above her head to make her descent easier. She hits the ground running, darting to one side to keep away from reaching hands before darting towards the woods outside the cave.

Just as she finally breeches the mouth of the cave, she feels a shiver shoot up her spine as she stares at the dark woods before her and she's turning before she can register what her instincts have told her. The sharpness of the nearly one-eighty-degree turn forces her ankle into an awkward angle, which she then promptly steps on with her full weight. The sound of the pop is almost deafening but the human, driven by fight or flight, can feel none of the pain.

The brunette runs at the jagged cliff face surrounding the mouth of the cave and is almost twenty feet up before the turban wearing Vampire steps out of the shadows of the woods, staring up at the human with a slightly impressed and amused expression. He approaches the rock wall slowly as the woman continues to climb before suddenly slamming a fist into the rock face, sending violent vibrations up the wall and jarring the woman's grip. It almost looks as though she might manage to hang on, but the small piece of rock she was gripping gives under her, not inconsiderable, weight.

Natalene doesn't have time to scream, eyes wide as she falls. But instead of the ground, she finds herself in an equally hard but much less jagged and bone breaking grip of the largest man. He smirks down at her, looking pleased and chuckling lightly at her escape attempts.

"What an interesting human you've found, dog," The man says even as the human in his grip struggles to free herself. He strides back into the cave just as the human manages to worm her way out of his hold and onto the ground again. Looking up, she finds four vampires in total surround her, blocking her escape route. She looks between all of them as the adrenaline wears off and she suddenly feels the pain of her ankle, which buckles beneath her and sends her to the ground. The white-haired vampire takes a step towards her, but the female uses her good leg to force herself backwards, snarling at them like a feral animal as she moves backwards till she finds herself trapped in a corner of the cave, completely at their mercy.


End file.
